Embodiments relate to medical devices and methods. More particularly, embodiments relate to stereotactic table mounted or hand-held single insertion, multiple sample soft tissue excisional biopsy and coring devices and corresponding methods for retrieving multiple soft tissue biopsy samples using a single insertion.